1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grade control apparatus of display set for tapestry, and more particularly to a grade control apparatus of display set for tapestry, in which the view angle of a wall-mounted display device is easily adjusted so as to comply with a user""s wishes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, thin-type display devices such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) TVs or Plasma Display Panel (PDP) TVs are fixed to a wall, i.e., in a built-in mode, thereby maximizing space utilization. This built-in mode does not generate an unnecessary gap between the back surface of the display device and the wall, thereby improving installation efficiency.
However, with this built-in type display device, in case the user wants to adjust a view angle of the display device fixed to the wall, the display device must be entirely detached from the wall. Then, after adjusting the view angle of the display device, the display device must be again attached to the wall. Therefore, this procedure is very inconvenient to the user as well as causes damage to the wall.
Therefore, in order to solve the aforementioned problems, various apparatuses for supporting the thin-type display device so as to adjust the view angle of the display device have been developed.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional apparatus for adjusting a tilt angle of a wall-mounted display device.
With reference to FIG. 1 the conventional apparatus for adjusting the tilt angle of the wall-mounted display device comprises a fixture 1, a pair of supporters 2, and link members 3. The fixture 1 is attached to a wall. One end of each supporter 2 is pivotably connected to the fixture 1. The link members 3 serve to connect the supporters 2 to the fixture 1.
A thin-type display device D is interposed between two supporters 2, thereby being installed on the conventional apparatus for adjusting the tilt angle of the display device. The supporters 2 provided with the display device D are spread or folded, thereby adjusting the view angle of the display device D.
Herein, an angle of spreading or folding the supporter 2 is restricted by the link member 3, which moves along the supporter 2.
According to the above-described link system supporting apparatus, the view angle of the display device D is adjusted by spreading and folding the supporters 2. Then, the adjusted angle of the display device D is fixed by the link members 3.
However, since the display device D is very heavy, women or old and feeble persons cannot easily adjust the view angle of the display device D using the above-described link system supporting apparatus.
Although the view angle of the display device D is adjusted, it is not easy to finely adjust the view angle of the display device D as to comply with the user""s wishes.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a grade control apparatus of display set for tapestry, which easily controls the view angle of the display so as to comply with a user""s wishes.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a grade control apparatus of display set for tapestry, comprising: at least two guide brackets attached to a wall; holding-down brackets for holding a display device, each having one end being pivotably connected to one end of the corresponding guide bracket; adjusting link transmission shafts installed within each guide bracket, each having one end on which a bevel gear is installed and the other end on which a shifting boss is installed; an angle adjustable shaft being installed between the guide brackets and having gears for being engaged with each bevel gear; and an angle adjustable hand lever for receiving an external force, the angle adjustable hand lever being formed on at least one angle adjustable shaft.